


A Little Brighter

by emphasisonem



Series: Idylwood [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Surprise,” Sarah smiles, holding out the plate. Steve takes it, embracing his mother with his free arm, careful not to get any dirt on her. “I just had the urge to bake this morning, so I figured I’d drop off-” Sarah pauses when she sees Bucky, eyes widening as she takes in the tall brunet, and Steve knows he’s doomed as soon as the grin returns to his mother’s pretty face.</p><p>“Well, now, who’s this?” Sarah asks, as though she hasn’t figured it out already. Steve wonders what the odds of a sinkhole opening right below his feet at this very moment are, and wishes they were better. Instead he sighs and smiles, praying his mother won’t embarrass him too badly.</p><p>  <b> In which, Bucky meets Steve's mom and Steve thinks he might die from embarrassment.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this one, so I hope you guys like it!

Steve squats with a small trowel in hand in his garden on a bright, clear Sunday in May, trying to remember how exactly to function like a normal human being. It’s kind of hard, though, since Bucky’s a few feet away, spreading a layer of topsoil over the flowers he’s just planted in Steve’s new garden.

Steve can recall wondering one day last fall what Bucky would look like covered in dirt and sweat, and it’s even better than he imagined. Bucky’s skin glistens in the sun, his form-fitting white tank spotted with dirt, his dark hair pulled up in a messy bun. A few tendrils fall lose as Bucky smoothes out the soil, and Steve aches to pull the elastic from Bucky’s hair and run his hands through the silky strands. Of course, Bucky chooses that moment to look up and catch him staring.

“All right, Steve?” Bucky asks with a grin, and it takes Steve’s brain a moment to formulate a response to the simple yes-or-no question.

“Uh, yeah,” Steve stammers, cursing the blush he can feel rising to his cheeks. “Yeah, I was going to ask you something, and I guess I kind of spaced for a minute. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize,”  Bucky smirks, his gray eyes dancing with laughter, and Steve curses his fair complexion. Bucky’s told Steve a time or two (usually after a couple of beers) that he’s cute when he blushes. Steve always brushes this off with a laugh because he’s pretty sure Bucky’s just teasing. “You remember what it was?”

“What what was?” Steve asks, trying to remember what the hell they were talking about. It’s hard for him to think clearly when those stormy eyes are fixed on him.

“What you were going to ask me, Steve,” Bucky chuckles, and Steve can feel his face growing even hotter because now he _really_ looks like an idiot.

“Oh,” Steve replies. “Uh, no. Can’t remember.”

“Well, if you think of it,” Bucky winks, returning to spreading the topsoil. “How’s cultivating that patch comin’?”

“Fine, I think,” Steve says, breathing a little easier now that Bucky’s amused gaze is no longer on him. He turns back to the earth, but he sees Bucky rise in his periphery, senses Bucky moving toward him and sinking down beside him to inspect his handiwork.

“You’re a quick study, Rogers,” Bucky says, setting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve looks over, breath catching in his throat at the smile on Bucky’s face, and he really hopes the other man didn’t notice that. Bucky’s smile is almost predatory, and Steve feels a little like he might faint right here. “Bet there’s plenty I could teach ya.”

Steve feels his heart begin to race in his chest, and suddenly Bucky’s hand on his shoulder feels electric, but before he can ask Bucky what he means by _that_ , a familiar, feminine voice is ringing out from the fence that encloses Steve’s backyard.

“Stevie?” his mother’s voice calls out, and he’s not sure whether to feel annoyance or relief at first, but he settles on the latter. “You back here, honey?”

“Yeah, ma,” Steve shouts back, rising, smiling apologetically at Bucky as the other man stands. Steve walks over to the fence, opening it and there on the other side is petite Sarah Rogers, a big smile on her face and a plate of cookies in her hands.

“Surprise,” Sarah smiles, holding out the plate. Steve takes it, embracing his mother with his free arm, careful not to get any dirt on her. “I just had the urge to bake this morning, so I figured I’d drop off-” Sarah pauses when she sees Bucky, eyes widening as she takes in the tall brunet, and Steve knows he’s doomed as soon as the grin returns to his mother’s pretty face.

“Well, now, who’s this?” Sarah asks, as though she hasn’t figured it out already. Steve wonders what the odds of a sinkhole opening right below his feet at this very moment are, and wishes they were better. Instead he sighs and smiles, praying his mother won’t embarrass him too badly.

“Ma, this is Bucky Barnes,” Steve says and Bucky moves forward, his most charming smile gracing his handsome features, and yeah, Steve is so fucked. He’d mentioned once that Bucky should meet his mother, but he was sort of hoping he’d have a handle on this stupid crush before that happened. No such luck, he thinks, as Bucky shakes his mom’s hand.

“You must be Steve’s mother,” Bucky grins. “I can see where he gets those pretty blue eyes from. And his love of baking, too.”

“Well, aren’t you the sweetest thing,” Sarah blushes at the compliment, and Bucky laughs out loud. Sarah looks confused, but she’s still smiling as she asks, “Did I say something funny?”

“No, ma’am,” Bucky chuckles. “It’s just. Well, I guess Steve inherited your tendency to blush at a compliment too.”

Steve wonders how long it would take to dig a large enough hole with his tiny little trowel because he’d love to just bury himself right now. He’s practically dead from humiliation at this point anyway.  

“He did at that,” Sarah’s smile is rueful as she looks up at her son. “He’s always been a shy one.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” Bucky grins, and there’s suddenly a sort of a conspiratorial glimmer in both sets of eyes as they regard each other. _Shit_.

“Well, I had been hoping to stay for lunch and a chat, Stevie,” Sarah demurs. “But I can see you two are very busy.”

“Don’t leave on my account, Mrs. Rogers,” Bucky grins. “I can head out and let you two enjoy a nice lunch.”

“It’s Sarah, Bucky,” Steve’s mother is sporting a Cheshire Cat grin as she glances Steve’s way. _Don’t do it, ma_ , Steve begs silently. _Please, don’t do this to your only son_ . “And you’ll have lunch with us, of course. I’ve heard _so_ much about you, and I’d love to get to know Steve’s new friend better if you haven’t got other plans.”

“Well, even if I did, I couldn’t turn down an invite like that,” Bucky smiles, glancing over at Steve. “That all right with you, pal?”

Steve sighs knowing it’s already been decided for him. “Long as you two don’t mind cold cuts and chips. It’s about all I have in.”

“Oh, I think that’ll be lovely,” Sarah smiles, standing on her tiptoes to pinch Steve’s cheek.

“Ma, come on,” Steve laughs, pulling back and shooting a glare at Bucky as he snickers beside him. Steve sighs again, heading toward the back door and holding it open as his mother steps through.

“Stevie, huh?” Bucky whispers in his ear and Steve jumps because he didn’t realize the brunet was so close. Steve turns, and Bucky’s face is mere inches from his own, and Steve is a little mesmerized by the nearness of the other man. His musky scent is intoxicating and it’s all Steve can do not to lean forward a couple of inches and capture the other man’s lips with his own.

“It’s a cute nickname,” Bucky is smirking as he saunters past Steve into the house.

“Don’t you even think about it,” Steve hisses, knowing it’s already _way_ too late to keep Bucky from referring to him as Stevie whenever the brunet feels like making him blush.

He really is _beyond_ fucked, Steve muses, as he begins to pull out everything they’ll need for their impromptu lunch date.

 

* * *

 

Bucky is fairly certain Steve is going to burst into flame at some point this afternoon given how red the blond gets throughout their lunch. But Steve’s mom is very sweet, and Steve takes all of their teasing like a champ in spite of the near-constant flush on his face. Bucky decides after about twenty minutes that it’s time to give Steve a break.

“So, Sarah, Steve tells me you’re a nurse,” Bucky grins, not missing the grateful look on Steve’s face as Bucky steers the conversation from Steve’s awkward phase in middle school. “What’s that like?”

“Well, I find it rewarding work,” Sarah smiles. “And it’s a much slower pace out here than it was  when I was working in the city when Steve was young. Not that we don’t get emergencies, but it’s a much more manageable number of patients.”

Bucky nods, sipping his iced tea and waiting for Sarah to begin her line of questioning. He knows it’s coming, has seen it in her eyes since the moment she saw him. Bucky’s not sure what Steve told his mother, but she’s interested enough in learning about him that the brunet is allowing himself to hope that maybe he’s got a shot with his friend in the long run.

“I received some of your handiwork for Mother’s Day this year, Bucky,” Sarah begins. “I must say, it’s lovely to receive fresh flowers. We haven’t had a florist in town since Mrs. Henderson passed away five years ago. Her son wasn’t particularly interested in taking on the family business, so he sold it.”

“Well, I’m glad to have filled that void,” Bucky smiles. “I love what I do, and it’s nice to sell something that makes most people so happy.”

“Why did you decide to open up a shop here?” Sarah asks, but it’s not probing, not really. The woman is genuinely interested. “You’re from Brooklyn, correct? It must have seemed quite a risk to leave all that behind.”

“It was,” Bucky replies. “But I’m single, I don’t have any kids. I miss my mom and my sister, but I knew I had a better shot at success here where I don’t have to pay a couple grand a month to rent out a tiny little storefront. And it’s nice up here. The kind of place I always saw myself settling down in.”

“So a family’s in the cards, eh?” Sarah grins, raising her eyebrows.

“Long as the right man comes along, sure,” Bucky smiles. “I guess my odds here aren’t as great as they were in Brooklyn, but I don’t mind waiting for the right person.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Sarah’s smile is sly as her eyes dart to Steve. “I think your odds here are probably pretty good.”

“Does anyone need a refill?” Steve asks holding his empty glass, his cheeks burning again as he stands. Bucky’s heart aches a little for Steve; he looks miserable and Bucky never intended that when he’d agreed to stay for lunch.

“Yeah, I could use one,” Bucky replies, getting up and heading toward the kitchen. “I’ll come with.”

Steve doesn’t look thrilled with this plan, but he nods and Bucky follows him into the kitchen, turning and winking at Sarah as he reaches the doorway.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s pouring more iced tea into his glass when he feels Bucky place a hand on his shoulder. He somehow manages not to jump out of his skin, but it’s a close thing.

“You all right, pal?” Bucky asks, gray eyes shining with concern. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you or anything. I was only teasing.”

“I know that,” Steve grumbles. “It’s just. Well, she’s worried about me because of the whole Sharon thing, and she obviously likes you. So, I just. I was worried it would make you uncomfortable, you know?”

“That what would make me uncomfortable?” Bucky grins. “The fact that your mom thinks you and I would be cute together? Steve, please, that’s just how moms are. She’s a doll, and I don’t mind a bit. In fact, I’m flattered.”

“You’re,” Steve is having trouble processing what his friend’s just said. He thinks maybe his brain is short-circuiting or something. “You’re what?”

“Flattered,” Bucky chuckles. “Steve your mom’s really nice and she clearly loves you very much. If she thinks I’m good enough for you, I’m going to go ahead and take that as a compliment.”

“Oh,” Steve replies, still dazed as Bucky grabs the pitcher of iced tea and proceeds to fill his own glass. “Ok, then.”

“Yup,” Bucky says, taking a sip and smacking his lips. “You make really good iced tea by the way. Come on. Let’s not keep your mom waiting.”

“Right,” Steve follows Bucky as the other man leads the way back out to the dining room. “Thanks.”

 _Flattered_ , Steve thinks. _Compliment_. Maybe, Steve reasons, he’s not the only one with a crush.

 _Who are you kidding, Rogers?_ Steve chastises himself as he sits back down. _Like an experienced city guy like him would ever want a one-woman-for-a-decade country bumpkin like you_.

Still, Steve can’t quite extinguish the small ember of hope which has begun to burn in his chest.  

 

* * *

 

Bucky offers to walk Sarah home after lunch despite the older woman’s protests, insisting it’s not a problem.

“I apparently only live a couple blocks away, Sarah,” Bucky smiles. “And I gotta get cleaned up and run a few errands before dinner anyway. Really, it’s no trouble.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Sarah replies, and Bucky nods, thrilled at the opportunity to speak with Steve’s mother alone. Steve looks a little uncertain at the prospect, but Bucky can tell that he appreciates the gesture too much to say anything.

Sarah waits until they’re about a block away from Steve’s before saying, “So, how long are you planning on waiting to make a move?”

Bucky barks out a laugh, surprised by the blunt question. “Hadn’t really thought about it, honestly. Not any time soon, I don’t think. He’ll need a while to get over Sharon. They were together for a long time.”

Sarah nods, seeming to be pleased with this answer.

“I liked Sharon,” she starts. “But I didn’t expect them to be together for so long. High school romances so rarely last, even in small towns like these. I liked Sharon, but I don’t think they were ever quite right for each other.”

Bucky nods, waiting because he knows Sarah has more to say.

“I like you, Bucky,” Sarah smiles up at him, and Bucky can feel his chest tighten. “From what Steve’s told me, you’ve been an incredible friend through all of this. Of course, it’s clear to me that you’re interested in Steve as more than a friend. The way you look at him, well,” Sarah’s smile is knowing, and Bucky feels an uncharacteristic heat rising to his face.

Sarah continues as they draw closer to her home. “And even if friends is all you two end up being, there’s an ease about Steve when he’s with you, even when you’re teasing him. As a mom, it’s nice to see a child have someone like that in their life. I’m glad he has a friend like you; someone who knows what it’s like to be different. Just be careful with him.”

“I will,” Bucky promises as they reach Sarah’s rancher. She turns to hug him, and Bucky’s surprised by the tight embrace. He hugs back, suddenly fighting off the urge to cry because he certainly wasn’t expecting this. He has a sudden longing for his own mother, and resolves to call her later tonight as Sarah releases him.

“It was wonderful meeting you, Sarah,” Bucky smiles. “I look forward to seeing you again soon.”

“Drop by anytime,” Sarah grins. “I mean it; I’ll be offended if you don’t.”

Bucky agrees with a laugh, waiting for Sarah to head inside before he begins walking in the direction of his own home, smiling as he muses on Sarah’s words.

 

* * *

 

Steve walks into his mother’s house without knocking about a week after her visit, shouting a hello and setting down the six-pack he brought for them to share over dinner. She doesn’t respond, but he can hear voices and then laughter from the backyard. Steve’s brow furrows; he had no idea his mother had invited anyone else.

Steve strides through the house, opening the back door and freezing when he sees Bucky bent over from laughing so hard, tears streaming down his cheeks as Sarah giggles. The fragrant scent of steak on his mother’s charcoal grill permeates the air, but Steve barely notices it.

_What the fuck?_

“Uh, hey,” Steve says, waving from the back door. “Hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Steve,” his mother jumps from her chair and embraces him, smiling. “Good to see you, honey. Bucky just stopped by to drop off a book he thought I’d enjoy.”

“Did he now?” Steve smiles, the surreality of the man he has a crush on befriending his mother hitting him like a ton of bricks. But he does the only thing he can; he rolls with it. “Well, that was nice of you.”

“I try,” Bucky’s sporting that aw-shucks grin of his, but his steely eyes sparkle with mischief. “I oughta let you two get to your meal.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, stay for dinner,” Sarah laughs. “I cooked too much for two, and we’d be happy to have you, wouldn’t we Steve?”

“We would,” Steve smiles because it’s the truth. He finds he’s generally happy when Bucky’s around.

“Well, if you insist,” Bucky shrugs. “You need help with anything Sarah?”

“Why don’t you two go in and set the table?” Sarah replies. “I’ll be in, in a few.”

Steve nods, and Bucky follows him into the house. He turns to Bucky with a smile as he pulls down plates and points out the drawer where his mother keeps the silverware.

“Should I be worried?” Steve asks, grinning as they walk into the dining room. He begins setting each plate down on the table. Bucky follows him, placing the appropriate silverware at each seat. Steve heads back into the kitchen with Bucky in tow to grab the potato salad and grilled vegetables his mother had prepared to go with the meal.

“Whaddaya mean?” Bucky asks, head tilted to the side, a smirk twisting his lips and Steve thinks for the hundredth time how much he’d like to know how kissing the brunet would feel.

“If I didn’t know you were gay, I’d think you were putting the moves on my mother,” Steve chuckles. Bucky’s eyes widen and he throws his head back, gripping the back of one of the kitchen chairs to steady himself as he laughs.

“Oh, wow,” Bucky wheezes once he manages to catch his breath. “You’re too much, Rogers. No, your mother is not the person I’m interested in dating.”

Steve’s eyes widen and he’s about to ask Bucky what the hell _that’s_ supposed to mean, but his mother bustles into the kitchen, a platter full of steaks in hand.

“All right, boys,” Sarah chirps. “Let’s eat.”

“Sarah, this smells amazing,” Bucky groans and follows Steve’s mother back into the dining room, leaving Steve holding the potato salad and wondering if Bucky might have meant that _Steve’s_ the one he’s interested in dating.

Steve resolves to think about it later as his mother and friend shout for him to hurry up; they’re _starving_.

But the tiny ember of hope that started burning in his chest a week ago glows just a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
